


Together we are free

by waywarddreamer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, HTTYD 3 Fix it, toothless is a worthy alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: It would have been so easy to just give up in the face of what they were fighting against. To let the dragons retreat into the safety of the hidden world where they can never be touched by human hands again. They didn’t expect to be brought along.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	Together we are free

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoy watching HTTYD3 the first time I watched it. I thought it was beautiful and I cried like everyone else. Then, I went to see what everyone else thought of it and I came to the realization that some of the critiques were right. They should have never separated in the first place, both of them would have fought tooth and nail to stay by each other's sides. Here's my version of it.

Toothless is unable to move. He stares at his human, watching his hand slowly slide off his snout, touching it for the very last time.

“Go.” The command crumbles out of his human’s mouth, a tear falling down his face, the pain clear in his green eyes.

His human is hurting and yet is still pushing his other half away. His human thinks that he is saving him from harm, but the thought of being apart-.

Toothless cannot finish the thought, instead, he croons mournfully, before pushing his head against Hiccup’s chest. His human’s heartbeat is thumping in his ear and he cannot imagine sleeping without hearing it’s comforting rhythm at night.

He would dive into a thousand fires, face a thousand fleets, fight entire flocks just to be able to protect that sound. Yet, Hiccup was not wrong, the hungry men will always come- afraid of their progress, to always try and separate them no matter the cost. He croons again, shrinking against Hiccup’s chest. He can feel his human’s tears on his scales.

The light fury watches her mate mourn their incoming separation. A couple of days ago, she would have rolled her eyes before flying off back to her home. Things have changed.

She understood now why he was so hesitant to leave. How easily this small human was willing to give his life for her mate, how quickly he faced the Hunter in order to get his friend back. There is no Toothless without his human, they were one in the same, like two hatchlings emerging from the same egg. She cannot take one without the other. 

She looks towards the crowd of humans who were distraught, smelling of saltwater and anguish. She could sense the other dragons' fires dimming at the thought of losing their families. There was a whole flock of people like her mate’s in front of her. She had never seen anything like it.

An idea strikes her, she turns in a quick circle, her eyes wide with excitement as she bounds over to the pair. She nuzzles underneath her mate, lifting his head up from Hiccup and towards the rest of his flock.

  
 _They come with._ She chirps out, simple and playful like it is the obvious answer. _Enough room_.

Toothless blinks at the suggestion as he looks out onto his flock. It would not be right for him to order his fellow dragons to leave. Cloudjumper is curled around Valka, the normally docile dragon hovering over her as if daring Toothless to tear him away from his human. Hookfang’s fire is alight at the thought of being away from Snoutlout, tugging on the saddle that his boy had just removed, nudging it back into his human’s hand. Stormfly would rather lose all her pretty, than be without Astrid. She grooms her human’s braid mourning as she did so, who else would do this when she left? Barf and Belch without their humans would be whimpering and broken, never the same again, they were somber accepting their fate as their humans hugged them. Meatlug is trying to comfort Fishlegs who looks as if he’s five seconds away from falling over in despair.

Toothless looks past them at their makeshift houses and remembers the journey they have all taken to protect their family. The people of Berk have adapted for them, have changed their ways so that their kind can live together. When the dragons are injured-they nurse them back to health, when the dragons are hungry- they go out in their boats and fish for them. When they return from mating season, they know they can trust the humans with their hatchlings, knowing the Vikings will raise them with gentle hands. They are too intertwined, too much love for them to say goodbye without ripping out a piece of themselves. Through his connection, he can feel the rest of the flock’s pain and the fear of separation. They love their humans, unconditionally, even those who didn’t have riders would put their life on the lines for their humans. All of them would, with no hesitation.

Determination beats through his chest upon realizing how foolish this talk is, his Dragonfire swells and burns with intensity. Toothless scales on his back glowing a bright blue. He wants a world where his fellow dragons will be safe but he needs a world with Hiccup and Berk in it. He doesn’t have to choose between the two.

Hiccup stands back with a confused look, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Bud, you have too-”

Toothless knocks him over, refusing to hear any more of this nonsense and lifts him up onto his back. Hiccup barely has time to adjust before he darts up into the sky. He roars sending out to his fellow dragons what they were going to do. They are going to repay the favor.

They have fought too many battles to give up, to turn tail and abandon their humans. His brethren agree, rather having their flames go out then to fly without the familiar weight of their humans on their backs, they follow their Alpha pushing their humans up onto their backs, taking off towards the sky.

The humans are speaking to each other, but he cannot hear them over his own excitement, his wings pushing out towards the sea. The light fury coos at her mate as they lead the way, before looking back at the flock that was following her, chirping with joy the whole way at her mates' happiness. They dive down into the Hidden World, showing the rest of the Berkians the new world that they will live in.

Almost immediately, dragons come from the pillars preparing to fight the outsiders but Toothless roars daring them to hurt his flock. The light fury hovers beside him, her own fire charged and at the ready if they try to hurt them. His strength pours over the new dragons letting them know they are not a threat. There will be change, he will not let the rest of the world tear their family apart. They belong together, dragons and humans alike.

Here, they can rest from the constant onslaught of people hunting them down for their secrets and Toothless. The Hidden World only accessible through dragonback and protected by humans thinking its just a myth. 

But they do not stay there hidden in the depths of the cavern waiting for the world the change. They are wanderers and saviors, so they go back out, dodging and weaving from the hunter's clutches, offering the dragons who wish to be free from the worst of humanity to the Hidden World and those who are brave enough to chase the sky the freedom to do. Toothless had once been in chains, and could not force others to be trapped down there, to never be able to see the horizon again. 

When dragons come stumbling from the opening with wounds, telling them horrors of the hunters, they fly out under the careful cover of darkness, and rescue them, burning down their cruel weapons until there is nothing left. They gently fade back into the fog, and the Berkians and their strange ways become myths over time. On their travels, if they see a human who has a love of dragons they will offer the chance to fight with them on the side of good, to continue spreading the truth about dragons. If they choose to join, they must swear their secrecy or face the wrath of Berk. This way others can join their fight while keeping everyone safe and protected in their haven, untouched by the greed of humankind. The world might always be a cruel place but not when they are together, not while they are on the frontlines. 

Hiccup leans against Toothless, watching their children play together under the glow of the mushrooms as they laugh freely. Zephyr is being chased by Dart, who is living up to her name while Nuffink is playing hide and seek with Pouncer. 

Across the way, their mothers' watchful gazes as they made sure the hatchlings didn’t wander too far. His other son, Ruffrunner, is being held in the Light Furies forepaws as she cleans him. Stormfly is once again chirping at her rider before she envelops her in her wings, cradling Astrid's body. 

“Stormfly, get off!” Her voice is full of laughter and she does not mean it. The dragons can tell.

Astrid’s belly is heavy once again and Toothless smiles thinking of the new hatchling.

On the cliffs were small houses, similar to the ones back in Old Berk, glowing dragons resting in between the stones and on tops of roofs. Some dragons flying through the pillars with humans on their backs. While others play hide and seek over and under the spirals. Dragons fly through the waterfalls, weaving in and out of there little paradise knowing that no evil can touch them here.

They will fight for this, for their future, for their children to be able to bond, to experience the sensation of flight together.

To know how it feels to have a cloud flow in between their fingertips, to feel the thrill of plummeting to the earth, to fly so high the stars seem like an arms reach away. One day, their own hatchlings will live freely with their own humans, spreading their ways down to their own hatchlings and the next. Who would they be to tell them to wait for change to come instead of taking it in their own hands? It went against everything they stood for. Toothless chuffs, at his humans' stupidity and playfully, smacks him with his tail.

"Ow! What was that for." Hiccup exclaims, rubbing the back of his head confused at the sudden attack. Toothless laughs, before pouncing on his human and showering him with licks. His mate and Astrid laugh as Hiccup tries to push Toothless off him half-heartedly. 

Who would they be to rob themselves of their bond?

Slowly but surely dragons would be able to fully come out again, their hard work paying off and the Berkians will be right by their side.

They would reemerge together, the way it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me, I cannot have the Berkians just chill out underneath the surface, especially Toothless and Hiccup not when there are more dragons to save. Here it's a nice compromise in which they live there, but only fly out on missions, keeping it short and making sure no one follows them back.


End file.
